


A seal

by TheNinjaSheep



Series: #SS Snippet a Day 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaSheep/pseuds/TheNinjaSheep
Summary: Theirs was a love meant to be despite the hardships and struggles. Theirs is a tale of hope, redemption, duty and new chances.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: #SS Snippet a Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A seal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm gonna post here the snippets that come to my mind under the tag #SSSnippetaday on Twitter. You can follor me there too if you like, I'm @ovejaninja.
> 
> Lot's of spanglish, though. You've been warned xD

1\. 

“Are you sure, Forehead?”

Sakura sighed for the tenth time.

“Yes, Ino-pig, I am,” she paused and looked at her friend with concern “you should be with your mom, though”.

“So do you”.

Sakura bit her lip nervously watching the closed door at the end of the hallway.

“I can’t leave him alone like this, not this time” _nor ever_ she wanted to add.

Ino scoffed angrily and snapped her fingers in front of emerald orbs, attempting to scold her.

“Listen to yourse-“.

Sakura raised her palm in front of Ino asking for silence when Kakashi and Tsunade emerged from the room with the Elders. The copy nin caught sight of her watching and silently encouraged her to go inside. And she did, ignoring Ino entirely.

When she entered, the room was dark. The last rays of the sun dimly illuminated the lone figure lying on the bed. Her voice died on her throat when she noticed he was shackled by the ankles and his lone hand, reinforced with chakra restraining ropes. In that moment, her heart swelled with pent up grief and longing, this wasn’t fair.

“They want to seal my eyes”. She jumped when he spoke, his voice hoarse and tone tired. He was tired of everything and she had to fight the urge to sit beside him and hug him senseless. Composing herself a little, she approached him, black eyes trained on her like a hawk.

“You’re not fighting it”.

It wasn’t a question. It made no sense to her, why would he let Konoha’s council decide over his legacy and fate so easily? She knew there was a truth she didn't know yet, there was something more to it, where was the catch? She mentally scolded herself, cringing at the thought.

“Why?”. She demanded, and his black eye blinked with a new light she’d never seen before, then softened.

“Sasuke-kun, _why_?”. She insisted.

He regarded her silently for a few seconds, noticing the changes the war and the years forced out on her.

“Could you do it?”

She blinked, _what?!_

“Do _what_?”

“Seal them. I’d rather you do it that someone else”.

Sakura blinked in disbelief.

“You’re asking me to seal your eyes? Why? What do you mean? I won’t hurt you!”. She heard the tears in her voice before she felt them running free on her cheeks. “Don’t ask that of me! I can’t! Y-you know _I can’t_!”

When he didn’t say anything she looked at him and her heart melted. He had lowered his eyes, almost closing them as his face was contorted with guilt.

“I know that, but they will do it anyway”.

“Why aren’t you fighting it?”.

At this, he paused and looked directly in the eye:

“I don’t want to hurt _you_ again”.


End file.
